Gone
by Rosario545675
Summary: Just an average angsty twoshot... so far. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. I don't own FMA, sadly. Rated T just for safety. 2009 anime.
1. Chapter 1

**My First attempt at a oneshot. Beaut. I've finally found a muse! Music. That beautiful thing! I am now listening to 'Fragile'. Sorry about the summary... I need to work on it. junepepper and Niji, two of my BFFs, have started writing some other stuff, so I thought, why shouldn't I? This might just be my undoing, though.**

**Okay... The oneshot begins...Now! *points towards empty air, void of any ideas*** **Right...**

_**A dysfunctional world. So void, where the only thing holding it together is the law of equivalent exchange, as it frays at the seams.**_

Heartbeat. My heartbeat.

_It should be his._

_**A world that is falling apart.**_

_**A place where the innocent suffer worse than those who are guilty. **_

_Al..._

_**A sad place. One with a harsh reality that you fight against with all your strength, but that you will never win against. **_

_Alphonse...?_

My hands are soaked with blood, my gloves thrown off to the side, forgotten. A lone figure next to two bodies.

_**A place where an average child's dream is for their mother, or father, or aunt or uncle or cousin or brother or sister or teacher or friend... to return home from the warfront, or skirmish or mission...**_

_**A world that is so horribly disfigured that its rulers often take pleasure in ripping its citizen's lives away.**_

_Alphonse!_

Staring eyes, unblinking.

**Dead.**

No. He can't be. Not now. Not when everything's started going right, dammit!

_**A world that toys with its inhabitants, giving them something so sweet, for such a short time, and then tears it away.**_

_*Flashback*_

"_-the Fullmetal Alchemist's final transmutation!" I clapped my hands and slammed them onto the ground, Wrath tied up in metal cables behind me, already nearly free._

_With a bright flash of light, the array activated._

_The gate stood in front of me._

"_I have my toll." I pointed to Wrath behind me._

"_Sacrificing a live Homunculus? That isn't very nice, is it?" Truth responded after fading into existence. "So, what do you want now, Mr. Al-che-mist?"_

"_I think you already know." Truth grinned in a way that could be described as happy._

"_So!" It started almost jovially, in that creepy, unnerving voice, "The Homunculus for Your teacher's organs, your Colonel's eyesight, and your brother's body?"_

"_Don't forget my arm and leg."_

"_Of course, of course!" It paused for a second, as if remembering something. Then, "Oh..."_

"_What?" _

"_Ah, never mind..." it trailed off._

"_What?!" _

"_Nothing, nothing... Just a little disturbance in the future..." The last thing I heard before I blacked out were Wrath's cries ringing in my ears._

_Five years later, I lost my right arm, (again!) but this time because it was cut off. I was in the middle of a fight against a rogue alchemist, and forgot that it was no longer made of metal and as hard as titanium. Oops. In short, very, very painful. I almost died for... what was it? The 45__th__ time? Or was it the 49__th__?_

_Winry was not happy. Back to automail it was..._

_*Flashback End*_

A place where the rare people born with hearts, have them torn away.

"Al!" a scream rips through the night._ Mine..._

The mugger's body lies off to the side, it's head barely connected to its neck.

_That Bastard...!_

A dent in the pavement where my right hand is.

I'm sobbing now, tears blurring my eyes and trailing, _burning_, down my skin.

"Dammit! Al, Why?!" A scream rips its way out of my throat. Rough. Animalistic.

_I should never have let him go by himself!_

_*Flashback*_

"_Brother?"_

"_Yes Al?" I asked, not really paying attention as I browsed through the books on the shelf. We had stayed out late to go to a bookstore, hoping to expand our knowledge even more._

"_Can I go check the bookstore a few buildings down? There's a book I requested there a while ago, and I want to see if it's in yet..." He sounded unsure of himself, and a little embarrassed._

"_Sure Al, you can go check..." I turned around to watch him flash a grin at me before he jogged out the door. Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever see him smile._

_*Flashback End*_

"God..." I started, laughing hysterically as my strength left me, "Truth... Whatever you want to call yourself..." I clapped my hands slowly, deliberately, as I saw people approaching. In a back corner in my head, I noted it must have been because they heard me screaming.

"If you have any mercy..." I placed my hand on Al's body, (_precious Alphonse, so kind and beautiful and happy... He deserves __**so**__ much __**better**__ than what I've given him...)_ already picturing the transmutation circle.

There was a flash of light, temporarily blinding the stunned onlookers. When their vision finally cleared, they didn't know how to react.

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, was gone. Where he had kneeled a moment ago, there was only a red coat.

_**A world of never-ending misery, circling around and around. **_

*Al's POV*

I blinked. _An alley? Wasn't I on my way to that other bookstore? _

Then, I saw the decapitated corpse thrown against the opposite alley wall.

_Did I do that?_ I started panicking.

My eyes landed on the red coat in front of me. The white gloves, now stained a deep, uncleansable, red. They looked wet, and were in tatters, barely recognizable.

"Brother?" It was just then that I noticed my own bloodstained clothes, and the freshly healed scar beneath them.

"Brother..." My eyes widened, and tears started forming. "You didn't..."

I blacked out.

_**A world where the innocent suffer worse than those who are truly guilty.**_

_Okay... I think this was good... The last line was because Al is so innocent, but he always ends up with the 'short straw'. Well, please review and/or favorite! I would __**love**__ to know what you think, and if I should continue this! Well... Thanks for reading! As for those who read The Betrayal, I guess this proves that I really __**can**__ write angst. Well, I hope I can, anyway... Bye!_

_~Rosa, happy despite this story being slightly depressing to write... *In head: I killed off Ed! Edward Elric! *Pause* I deserve to die!*sobs hysterically*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Right now I'm listening to 'Rain' by SID. Very good song, albeit being a little sad-sounding. : ) My mom is weird. She's like: clean up your room, and then she takes my nook away. (I don't have a phone yet, sadly) 30 minutes later, I finish and tell her I'm done. She tells me to wait a minute. 1 hour later, she comes down, looks at my room for ten seconds, and tells me that I missed some stuff, and that I needed to do it again. When I ask what I missed, she gives me a pointed stare/glare. I usually start at about 11:00 AM, and repeat the process until 6:00 PM. Believe me, I've timed it._

I blinked.

Light. Unbearable against my sensitive eyes. I squinted them shut, watching the strangely coloured light on the underside of my eyelids.

_Hospitals._ I groaned in my head as I moved my legs into a slightly more comfortable position. _You'd think they would learn that placing an unconscious person's bed next to a window wasn't a good idea after the__** first**__ few went temporarily blind..._

_Wait. _I stopped shifting in the somewhat-comfortable sheets. _Why am I in a hospital?_

It hit me. The blood, the coat, the corpse... And the stupid cat that had started it all.

_*flashback time!*_

On his way to the bookstore, Alphonse Elric saw... a cat. The cat was actually rather cute. A pretty, tiger striped, reddish-brown tabby, which crouched in an alley across from the bookstore he was visiting.

As soon as Al saw it, he was captivated. He stumbled across the street in a zombie-like fashion, desperate for fluffy fur and rumbling purrs against his hand. However, as soon as he reached the alleyway, the cat meowed and darted farther back.

_Should I follow it? _He contemplated, indecisive. _Brother always tells me to not go into places like that... _Al shrugged tentatively, still halfway thinking of the cat. _Well, this one time won't hurt... The chances of there being someone in there __**are**__ pretty low..._

Alphonse stepped into the alley, eyes searching the piles of garbage.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." After a minute, he saw the tip of a tail wave at the edge of his sight, and quickly turned around. "There you are!" Al smiled for a second, happy at this small victory.

Until he felt a burning pain enter his chest from behind. _Shit..._

Al turned around, grasping the cool bricks of the wall as he slid down it, gulping in air and leaving a red trail across the masonry. _I really should've listened to Brother..._

_*Flashback end*_

Al gasped, sweating and clutching his chest where the slightly puckered scar laid, his eyes tightly shut to keep himself from crying. After a minute of doing so, someone came in and stood next to his bed. He knew without looking that it was Winry.

"So... He's really gone?" Definitely Winry. I don't answer, starting at the wall next to the window. I should be shocked. I should be crying, begging, denying his death. But I'm not. I just feel hollow inside, an ache in my chest, right next to the scar from the knife.

Winry sounds like she's half-sobbing.

"**Please. **Tell me he isn't." After another minute, she starts talking again. "Al, **please**. I know you wouldn't lie to me. He really isn't dead, is he?" I stared at the wall. I think that she really is crying now. "Al... He isn't dead, right? He can't be...

After a long, long time, I hear her footsteps as she leaves the room, echoing in the silence only punctuated by the occasional sound of someone walking by outside the door. I still stare at the wall, now thinking about how I could have kept this from happening.

When I finally fall asleep, I dream of Brother.

_Okay... I know this chapter is __**way **__shorter than the last one... I've decided to turn this into a three, maybe four or five chapter thing. This chapter is sorta filler-ish. _

_~Rosa, still feeling somewhat depressed._


End file.
